I'll call, I hate the fall
by inevitabledeathh
Summary: "Hey, for someone who's always been let down, who's heading out of town?" "For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone?" Story that starts off in childhood, will go in stages, of how Mark and Roger met. Summery inside. TW: May contain drug abuse, abuse, depression etc.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, never done a Rent fanfiction before but I've recently watched it and oh my lord, I love it. So here goes.#

Prologue~

Mark Cohen and Roger Davis have been friends for who knows how long. They live together, surviving together on those lonely, cold and hungry nights, pushing each other to not give up because together, they're okay.

Mark, the film maker, who never has his camera away. Sarcastic, practical, love-led, gullible and lovable.  
Roger, the musician, who's obsessed with his guitar. Tough, pessimistic, quiet, reserved and guarded.

How much of each other do they really know? How did they become friends? How did these two opposites end up living together?

This is a little fanfic into my perspective on how things might have happened with these two. Will include some themes such as abuse, suicidal thoughts and drugs. Don't like, don't read. Review any suggestions or thoughts, ty.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own RENT, Roger, Mark, Cindy, any characters really. Teacher's are mine though they're not really important. A lot of details will be off because I'm trying to fit my own plot lines in. Should I include everyone else in here or leave it till later? Thanks. I've not wrote for a while so I'll be rusty. Also, tell me what y'all thing of the tense and point out if I switch bc I'm terrible at accidentally switching!

* * *

Chapter 1; All those years ago.

Mark Cohen had always loved filming people ever since he found an old camera of his elder sisters, Cindy's, in a rubbish bag on their stairs when she was throwing out all her junk. He liked the idea that actions lived on even if the person didn't. It also helped when Cindy was being a bitch and he had video evidence but that was just a bonus for Mark.

Mark had always been the quiet nerdy type of boy, his nose stuck in a book at early hours of the morning. It's what made it so difficult for the young fourteen year old when he had to move high schools after his father got another job in a different state, from Utah to Ohio. He'd left the few friends he'd really connected with and was scared he'd not find any as loyal and kind in his new school. When he climbed out of his father's car on that dreaded Wednesday morning, the school year well underway, his sister barely giving him a glance as she independently walked away..Mark was terrified.

The place looked like they were directly out of a stereotypical American high school movie. The sky was blue, white, fluffy clouds littered the sky and the sun shone brightly. Red bricked buildings stood tall around the campus that was just off a main road, a sign telling everyone around that it was St John's High School. Loud chattering filled the air as teenagers and vehicles mixed and weaved around each other. Mark took a few deep breaths and started forward, attempting to fit into the strange and different dynamic this new setting brought him. His previous high school had been tiny, barely 100 students in a year but this one had multiple buildings, labels, stories and lots and lots of people. On a sign decorating the main office, it proudly stated that there was 2000 members in St John's. '2001 now', Mark thought nervously to himself.

After going through the whole boring process of introducing him to the office people, getting a short tour, meeting the principle and getting his timetable, Mark was a ball of nerves when it came to having to go to class. Math, which Mark usually didn't mind, seemed to jump out on the pristine, white sheet of paper that held his rooms and subjects. Walking into the class twenty minutes late was certainly not a great way for him to start but he new that it was better than skipping his first class. As he walked in, the teacher at the whiteboard near the front stopped his writing with the marker and turned to clearly have a go at the latecomer.

Mr Reynolds, according to the schedule, blinked slowly as he tried and failed to recognize Mark. Sheepishly, Mark smiled at the grumpy-looking male and attempted to not look towards the thirty odd pairs of curious wandering eyes that studied him.

"I'm a new student, Mark Cohen." He explained, shutting the door behind him and stepping forward towards the man.

"Ah, yes, Mr Cohen, we've been expecting you." Mr Reynolds nodded, his eyes scanning across the class before he cleared his throat. "There's a free seat by Mr Davis at the back. Welcome to the class, Mark."


End file.
